Show me you're world
by MattNote
Summary: Sakura is a popular sheltered girl who doesn't know what the meaning of a good time is. Sasuke just happens to have what she craves. Through a unfortunate event, he comes to show her the world he lives in. M for language and mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Ino smiled widely at her before handing over a note. The two girls had made this a habit; notes were fun. Sakura opened it and couldn't help but sigh. She was tired of the same routine and the same things. Everyday for years, it was the same thing. Friends, school, more friends, home. Popularity did that to a person. Everyone in this school expected her to keep the routine. All of her friends did exactly what she did too; of course they enjoyed it.

Her mother and father were very traditional people, always with the 'good ol' days'. Sakura always remembered being raised to honor herself and every one around her, and people seemed to like that. But lately it was all so… boring. There were kids in this school who did not fit in yet they had a better life. Full of courage and adventure. Always something new.

She had a boyfriend who was the same as her. They both had the same kinds of family and they both had the same friends. Come to think of it, their parents had introduced them.

"Oh, great, _their_ here." Ino groaned, looking away from the classroom door. _ Their _only could be two people. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. The two trouble makers of the school, the two outcasts. They were lazy and totally insane. People say they are unstoppable at what they do. Whatever that was. Naruto had that spiky blond hair and a goofy orange tee shirt. Always with the orange. And Sasuke, with his shaggy black hair and dark blue button down shirt, looked…

_Do not say amazing! Do not, do not, do not!_

Amazing. Naruto and him took the first row of seats, talking to the teacher like he was their friend. Knowing them, it was a friend. Teacher or not, people could come to enjoy someone with some kind of new, hot topic.

"They aren't bothering anyone." Sakura leaned over in her chair, trying to keep her eyes on the dynamic duo. They were totally relaxed and just hanging out. No pressure about school, no nothing.

"They bother everyone, Sakura. That's why no one likes them."

_I do_, she thought with a blush. Was this what she wanted more of? To start acting like these two boys? The truth was, she was fixated on them, but was it because of their attitude?

She doubted that.

Sasuke swiveled his head around to see her, eyes cold and black. He knew she was watching him, he was telling her that by looking at her. Sakura looked down sharply. Maybe he'd look away.

Nope. There he was, still watching her. He blew her a kiss with a smirk and turned back in his seat. He was mocking her, and that just made her want to disappear. He was just trying to mess with her. Trying and succeeding.

A half hour later the bell rang. She couldn't have gotten out of their fast enough. Ino and her made their way to their lockers, neatly setting the books inside. "I can't believe those idiots came to class late, again. How is it they pass the year?"

"Come on, I'm sure they ace most of the tests. Mr. Reiner did say if we aced the tests we'd pass no matter what."

Ino scoffed and flipped her blond hair out of her way. "Yeah, well, I'm not buying it. I think they change their grades without the teachers knowing. It wouldn't be something knew anyways, they do worse than that on a regular basis."

"Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"I have friends who know Sasuke's parents. I hear he's majorly into drugs and weird occult stuff." Sakura frowned. She had never heard those rumors. Were they true? "And on top of that, last year he stole a car. Face it, Naruto and him are just a bad couple to even be near."

"I guess." She wanted to go ask him though. Did he really do all of that? He never wore anything short sleeved at school, maybe it was to hide the injection marks of drugs? And he had been arrested for stealing a car last year, but maybe it was all a misunderstanding. And the occult? There is no way.

"How is my favorite girl today?" The deep voice made her cringe. Kiba always knew where to find her. He wrapped a arm around her waist, bringing her in close.

"Fine." Sakura looked down, holding the strap of her backpack closer. "I really need to get home. My parents and I are going on a few errands today."

"Ill drive you." Kiba pulled her toward the parking lot. Everyone was leaving and heading home, but Kiba would be wanting to go with her. He was clingy.

Sakura pulled away from him, dropping her backpack on the ground. She groaned, bending down to retrieve what was spilt. "Go ahead and start the car, Ill be over as soon as I get all of this picked up."

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke and Naruto got on their motor bikes. They sat there for several minutes, letting the engines get started up. "Why don't we go to my place today?"

"Yeah, we can do that." Sasuke shrugged. His dad would be wanting him home, but he had no plans to oblige to that. "Lets stop by the pizza shop to get a few things, then we'll head over there."

"So what's up with you and teasing the chick back there in the class. Don't think I didn't see that." The blond grinned with mischief.

Sasuke frowned. "Harmless joke. She was starring, so I made her look away. Nothing was 'up'."

"Liar. I saw the way she was looking at you."

"She's part of the popular crowed. Someone who is sheltered and as annoying as a fish. Why should I bother making her happy." The raven shrugged. "Not my type. And knowing us, she was starring out of loathing. Not want."

The Singler prep school was one he didn't care for. Everyone here was stuck up and got on his nerves. The only reason he and Naruto don't get kicked out is because Sasuke's father was paying twice as much as the others and often gave a humble amount of money to the school each year for donations. "Cut the shit, Uzumaki, let's go before the afternoon traffic rush."

"Hellz yeah." The blond grinned from ear to ear, fastening his bikers helmet over his head. The only thing noticeable about him was the blue eyes now. Sasuke did the same, speeding toward the exit. The parking lot was huge, full of rows upon rows of cars. They had to weave through several different area's in order to get to the entrance and exit. He glanced behind him for only a second, Naruto was stopping. Sasuke frowned and glanced in front of him.

Why would Naruto stop?

The girl in the road in front of him made his heart stop. He was going to hit her. The bike wouldn't be able to stop in time with how much speed he had gained. _Shit_. There were people screaming for her to get out of the way, people screaming for him to stop. Naruto had taken off his helmet and started running towards them, yelling for her to move before he collided with her.

Sakura. That was the girl who was there. He recognized her from class.

She was starring at him wide eyed, trying to move in time, but she was frozen. Sasuke cursed out loud, throwing his weight down and jerking the front of the bike away. The motor bike slipped on to the side, skidding down the asphalt; sparks flew behind him like fireworks. His shoulder dragged along the hard surface, tearing at the skin until he knew his shoulder would suffer big damage. Thank God he still had the helmet on.

XXXXXXXXX

Sakura screamed, hunching her body over in a ball. The bike was still coming at her, fast.

The impact was big, hitting her right in the side and sending her a few feet away. It felt like she was dying with how much pain was spilling through her body. The noises had died down enough that she could only hear murmurs.

"Someone call a ambulance!" Someone screamed. Did she really need one?

"Call 911!"

"Get a teacher!"

The other teens seemed at a loss as to what to do for her. _She_ was at a loss as to what to do. The man in the helmet had tried to move, but it was all too late. She didn't even have a car and she was going to die by car accident! What irony! Everything was black and unseen. She was blind, unable to see the people around her. At least her hearing was still there; that meant she wasn't dead, yet.

"Stay with me, Sakura." The voice was unknown to her, a stranger she had not made a habit to talk to. "Don't give up! Stay with me!"

That voice was urging her back to the present, trying to get her back up to her feet. There were hands on her, pressing down to give her a jump start or something. CPR?

"Don't give up on me, damn it!" The voice faded until it was only soft rasps. _"Stay with me!"_

Who did that voice belong too?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second chapter!! Read and review! **_

_**~MattNote**_.

XXXXXX

She knew she was awake the moment that annoying beeping came back into ear shot. It never stopped.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Who could sleep through that kind of noise? Then she had to listen to the nurses and doctors coming in and out of the room, talking and fussing. Though she hadn't eaten, it was like she was totally full. It was just something that was a fact. Her eyes peeled open enough to see the T.V. was on in the room and focused on Judge Judy. Her father was sitting beside the window in a little nook, reading a print of the paper while her mother sat at her bedside, cross stitching. They looked their usual normal selves. "Mom? Dad?"

"Oh, thank goodness, you are awake." Her mother set aside her project to tend to her like a good mother.

"Maybe now we will be able to take you home." Her father grunted his response.

Sakura's side was killing her. "What happened?"

"That troublesome Uchiha hit you with his bike, you weren't responding. Good thing he did CPR and kept talking to you. When the paramedics came to the scene, they said you were responding well enough to know you were going to pull through. He came by once to make sure you were ok, but his father took him home. We won't let him near you again."

The young girl groaned in discomfort, hating the fact she hadn't moved. Then maybe he wouldn't have hit her. "It wasn't his fault."

"Like Hell it wasn't." Her father slapped the table with his paper, looking directly at her. "He had enough time to move, and instead of that, he took you down to the cement. His injuries were minor compared to-"

_Injuries?_ "Injuries?"

"He had a busted up shoulder by the looks of it. Doc said he was in the hospital for a few hours getting it clean and bandaged. He was here for maybe three hours, you were here for two day." Mr. Haruno growled. He wanted to give that Uchiha a few bruises himself. "The doctor said you shouldn't suffer. Just a big bruise and slight concussion. That's the reason you were asleep so long, he said you needed the time to heal."

She sat up by herself with a smile. "I feel better. And I would really like to go home."

"I'll go check with the doctor." Her father left the room, leaving her with her mother.

"I do not want you near that young man anymore."

"It's not like we hang out in the first place mom… But it really wasn't his fault. I could have moved before he hit me." The pink head hung down. She really did cause problems. How great. "I want to thank him."

"Absolutely not." That tone said how much she thought her daughter was an idiot. "I will not have you apologize. If anything _he_ should be apologizing. He could have killed you."

"I shouldn't have been sitting in the middle of the street to begin with. He tried to stop and because of that, he was hurt."

Her mother watched her with hate in her eyes. She really did not want to talk to her daughter about such a thing. "We will have to see."

"No, I want to do this. I think a visit is worth the trouble."

"And I am telling you I will not allow it. Now, let's get you home. You have homework to get done and school to go to tomorrow." Mrs. Haruno stood, grabbing her daughter's clothes from the table.

That was it. End of conversation.

XXXXXX

Sasuke woke up with a splitting headache. His father had screamed at him for hours because he was still angry-no, pissed off-about the accident. Fugaku had gone out of his way to go down to the hospital and pick him up, just to show him he knew what had happened and was not going to let it go for a while. To avoid a law-suite, he had told Sakura's parents he was going to pay the hospital bills in full and would make sure to keep his troublesome son away from their daughter. They weren't going to press charges. When Sasuke had gotten back from the hospital in bandages and no shirt, his older brother, Itachi, had made it a priority to tease him and make sure to tell him just what the school thought. Fan-fucking-tastic.

This morning he would have to go to school to face yet another day of the reminder of what he had done to that poor girl. There were nearly a hundred get well soon cards placed on her locker, along with flowers and gifts.

And his damn shoulder was robbing him of any sleep he was trying to get. It was still at a fragile state and way too sensitive to touch right now. The gauze would need to be changed before he left for school. He wondered when Sakura would be able to go back to school. They wouldn't tell him how bad her injuries were. For all he knew, she was in a coma.

"Waky, waky." Itachi's silhouette stood in the door way of Sasuke's room. Funny, he hadn't heard the door open.

"Six thirty already?" The raven sat up with a loud curse, giving up on the movement altogether and letting himself fall back onto his mattress. Maybe if he asked nicely, Itachi would carry him down stairs. Yeah, right.

His older brother tilted his head with a grin. "How's the road rash?" _Killing me_.

"Fine. In fact, I think it's getting better." His sarcasm made Itachi laugh. "I just need to change the bandages so it won't get infected."

"I can help." Before he could say no, his brother was moving toward the bed. The older boys hands helped Sasuke into a sitting position before he sat on the side of the bed. His hands moved to Sasuke's shoulder, peeling away at the bandages. "This looks soooooo gross."

"Shut up and get it over- OW!" The raven screamed in pain, resting his forehead on Itachi's shoulder. The elder Uchiha smiled slightly. "What the hell did you do?!"

"I guess that wasn't part of the bandage." That hesitant chuckle made Sasuke glare. "Ok, I officially get to call you something like Pizza Bro or something like that."

"Why?"

"Because you're injury looks a lot like a mangled pizza." He laughed again, re-wrapping the wound with a fresh roll of gauze. When his phone went off, he got up from his little brothers bed. "That's Dei, looks like he's here to pick me up."

Deidara was always the one who showed up to get him. They always car pooled; driving a dozen cars was a waste, so they all piled into like, three. "Why this early?"

"'Cuz we're all going out for breakfast." He watched his brother leave without a word.

Sasuke sighed it all off and walked over to his closet. He had to wear a loose shirt, so he wore a simple white button down without a shirt underneath. Seeing as how he wasn't able to get the wound wet, he had to stick his head into the sink and shampoo it right there. That was not so easy with one hand. Thank Heavens his shoes were already tied, or he would really have an embarrassing time asking his mom to help him. Another thing his father can tease him about.

His dad was at work and his mom was no doubt in the sanctum of the laundry room. Her domain. No kids, no husband. That was her personal room. And she loved it even more now, his father had installed double Whirlpools. Two washers, two dryers. She had made him his favorite meals for a entire month because of the washers he had given her. Along with a few other things…

The raven shuddered with disgust. When the door bell rang he cursed. Who the hell would be here at six thirty in the morning? Other than Deidara.

He answered the door and froze. Why? When did Hell freeze over?! This was bad day upon bad day. "Sakura. What are you doing here?"

"I uh… wanted to apologize." The girl in front of him had most of her color back, her clothes hiding nearly ever inch of her torso, except her forearms. And her claves. Other than that, she kept herself hidden. Who knew how big the damage was.

"You shouldn't be here." He was closing the door when she put her foot in the way. His jaw set in a hard line. "Do you're parents know you're here?"

"No, I came without them knowing."

"If they find out you are here, I will get my ass beat."

Sakura pushed into the house, looking around the big structure with awe. Everything in here was screaming rich. Nothing like her house. This one was a lot emptier, nothing showing that they were a family. All except the big mantle picture of the family. But that was all. "They won't know where to look."

"I need to get ready for school." He kept the front door open to show she wasn't invited to stay.

"You look ready."

"I don't want you here."

"I didn't want to stay in the doctors for two days, yet I put up with it." She spun around to face him with a blank look. "I wanted to apologize for getting in you're way."

"You're in my way right now." Sasuke couldn't get her to even start walking towards the door. She was staying put.

The girl smiled slightly. "As you have said already. Please, I need you to listen. I am sorry, and I hope you can find it in you're heart to forgive me."

"Forgiven. Now can you please leave?"

Sakura sighed, heading to the door. She paused briefly, looking at the yard in front of her. "I really wanted a change in my life. It was like, everything I did-well, everything I do-is the same routine. I liked that I got something knew happen to me, but I hate that the new events had to be bad and fall to an end. Maybe if something else had happened, I could have started having a little fun. Away from my usual friends."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything, it's just you're always such a easy going guy. You and that Naruto kid. I think if maybe I could have one day of doing something, it would be doing what you two do." She shook her head and headed out. "Forget it though. I am not cut out for it."

He watched her walk across his front lawn until she was on the side walk. He bit his lip and pondered the possibilities. One: He will get put in a early grave by his father. Two: Shot on sight by her father. Three: Ah, Hell, that was it. He just had to take the chance that things would pan out in the end. Who else was there to help her right now? "Hey, Sakura!"

She turned back, blinking with a blank face. "Do you ah,… like Little Franks deli?"

"I… I haven't been there." He shook his head in disbelief. Little Franks deli was only the most popular in the area. The JoJo's are always the best.

"Would you like to get something with me? You know, breakfast?" God, he felt like a idiot.

"I would love to."

Sasuke grabbed his keys and backpack, jogging over to his car. "Get in."

"I thought you had a bike?"

"I kinda ruined it at school… This is my favorite anyways, more room."

This was a first. Sakura Haruno, most popular girl in the class, girl _he ran over_, in his car. She was even smiling like the accident never happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is for Mels, who has constantly been there with me through a lot of my life. I probably wouldn't thrive to update as much if she didn't persist in telling me to do so. To you, ~Matty.**

_She lifts the mask and screams _

_where have you been?_

_I wanna die, I wanna die, I am the willing_

_He says, you're wrong, don't lie to me_

_I've picked you up to set you free_

_It's just you're body I'm stealing_

_We fall, we fall in love_

_With strangers killing time_

_We fall, we fall in love_

_With strangers in the night_

_**~William Control, Strangers**_

Sasuke had to smile at the fact the girl next to him was acting so inhumane at the moment. They were sitting on the curb right outside Little Franks deli, eating only the best selection of deli goods and brown pop. He had told her to just sit down and let him get the food. She was surprised to have been given the courtesy of relaxing. Now she was shoving her second corn dog into her mouth and moaning with satisfaction. Sasuke had already made a small dent in the potato wedges and greasy taco's. Yum yum.

"I must look like a pig right now." Sakura said as she took a drink of her soda. Actually, she looked like a girl who had never eaten the greasy foods of America. Pity.

"Not at all. I can't believe you have never had Franks deli before." The raven took another bite of the food in his hands before deciding it was too much. He threw the scraps in the trash and turned back to her. "You're parents must be Nazi's."

"You could say that. My parents are very… old fashion. They believe a girl should act proper and that's how they raised me. I haven't had many greasy foods like this." She angled her head slightly. "Did you fall down the stairs or something?"

"No, why would you-" He remembered the bruise on his left temple, frowning as he got his hair to cover it. "That's just from the accident."

Sakura eyed his shoulder. "My father said you had gotten hurt."

"My shoulder took the most damage. Nothing but a few cuts and bruises." He shrugged. "How are you doing? It must have been bad, with you in the hospital for two days and all."

"Just a big bruise, really. The concussion wasn't anything big." She smiled and sipped at her soda, wondering if he was hating the topic just as much as her.

"Sakura, I didn't mean to hit you… I thought the way was clear and when I looked back to see if Naruto was fallowing, I just wasn't being as safe as I should have." His cold black eyes sought to find what she was thinking, coming up with nothing. "Do you understand what I am saying?"

"I know it wasn't on purpose, don't worry. I shouldn't have been in the road in the first place, so it wasn't entirely you who's to blame."

"It was still wrong though." He frowned, looking at his phone. "It's past time for you to be in class."

"Nine already?" Sakura's face formed a look of disappointment. "I was having fun…"

So was he.

"You haven't gotten out much, have you?"

"No, like I said, my parents-"

Sasuke got to his feet, pulling her with him. He leaned in so she was the only one who heard his words. "Let me show you a little bit of _my_ world." Sakura felt herself smile and nod. She had wanted to know what he was like; she wanted to feel the same happiness he felt.

XXXXXX

They had been driving for hours when Sakura and him finally ended up going to the lake. Sasuke had stopped at the store to get them swim wear, since they couldn't go home and get it, and a few things for snackage. The girl with him had been more than happy to let him take her anywhere and everywhere, as long as it was not school.

He pulled out a long necked bottle with the logo _Corona_ scrawled across the body. He didn't offer her any, just sat and watched the water while she went and slapped her feet around the edge. The bottle was half gone before he even knew it. Sakura giggled with delight, loving the feel of the water on her skin. This was her first time actually playing in the water like this. Now she just had to wonder why her parents had never let her play in it before. The lake was empty right now, with everyone either at school or work, who would be here?

Sakura looked down at herself. She was wearing a two piece swim suite with a big tee shirt covering most of her body. Sasuke had bought it for her when she said she had never really shown her stomach in public before. Another thing her parents would die over. "I can't believe how great of a day it is. No clouds in the sky or anything!"

Sasuke grunted his comment back, taking a slow swallow of the alcohol. How did a minor get passed buying that? She felt the need to ask, but didn't. He was probably tired of the constant questions. She went over to sit on the big beach towel beside him. "Can I try some?"

He looked at her with wide eyes. She wanted to try beer? "Absolutely not."

"Wha- Why?!"

Why _was_ he saying no? Maybe because he wanted to keep her innocence in check? Hell, he wasn't her father. She could do what she wanted around him. "Fine. Don't backwash."

"I wont." She smiled widely and took the bottle from him. With her tilting her head back slightly and taking a small sip, she cringed. And then laughed. "It has a weird taste. But good."

She handed the bottle back, went to the cooler and grabbed one for herself. This made Sasuke smile. If only people could see her now…

"I'm glad you let me hang out with you today. It's really nice."

"What can I say, I like making prodigies." The raven shrugged, laying back on the towel with a grunt of approval. His glasses were slid into place over his eyes. The feel of the sun on his bare chest was soothing enough to get him to fall asleep right then and there.

"My friends wouldn't have done this for me." She sat back beside him, fingering the end of her shirt. "Even if you are doing it out of guilt, I still appreciate it."

"You think I'm doing this out of guilt? Please," He scoffed, "I am simply playing hooky for a day, and you were the victim."

"Liar." Sakura glanced at him, arching her brows. "You aren't telling me the truth. This is all because you feel bad for crashing into me, not because of a spontaneous idea."

"Since when did you become the one who knows all the things I think and do?" The Uchiha growled and sat up.

"Why is it so hard for you to accept a thank you and get over it. You think you're too good to have a nice thing said to you?" She stood, throwing the oversized top at him and going down to the water. "I am not going to let you ruin anything right now, so you can sit over there acting like Mr. Cool, while I enjoy myself in the water."

He glared and threw the shirt away from him. Who the fuck did she think she was? Talking to him like he was her therapy case. Ptch. He was perfectly happy where he was, thank you very much. Ridiculous.

Yet he found himself latched onto her form. The curves she had been given naturally and the petite build of her body. She did look good in a two piece bathing suite. Really nice. Whoever had made her wear all those baggy layers of clothes was just plain blind. Kiba was lucky to have her. Sakura squealed and toppled over in the cold water, coming back up with a mass of wet hair. She was so tuned in to the water.

Her phone began chiming a low volume ring tone of something catchy. Nothing that would be called inappropriate. Sasuke glanced at her and with his free hand, took the phone out of her book bag. The caller ID showed that it was a text. He flipped it open, finding Kiba had sent her a text asking where she was and if she was sick. The boy found himself deleting the message and turning the thing off. He didn't want that annoying bastard messing up their day. _Her_ day.

Sakura ran back to the towel, collapsing on the other side of Sasuke. She was laughing and panting from running so much, water dripping from her like a fountain. "That was amazing. Exhilarating." She smiled at him before reaching into the cooler for a bottle of water.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself." He grinned slightly. "I don't think I have seen anyone have that much fun in water."

"Are you kidding? How could someone not have that kind of fun in the water?"

"It's just water, Sakura." He shrugged. Somehow he wouldn't be surprised if she was fascinated with dirt.

"You are no fun, you know that?"

He was stunned, and he made it a point to show her that. "I beg you're frickin pardon? Who is the one that brought you out here?!"

"You."

"And you is the one that got you to try only the best deli in this damn place?"

"You."

"And who-"

"Yes?" Sakura raised her eyebrows.

He opened his mouth to say something and then decided not to. "Forget it."

They ended the conversation without waiting for the other to pick it up again. "Who is Kiba to you?"

"What?" Sakura frowned, tilting her head back with furrowed brows. "How do you mean?"

"What is he to you."

"My boyf-"

"Not the title, Sakura. What _is_ he to _you_." She had never thought about that. Not like he had asked anyways.

"I don't know…"

"I don't see you with him. Not long term, not like everyone wants you to be." The Uchiha rolled onto his side, holding himself up be the arm. "It wont work between the two of you."

"I- How dare you say that?"

"It's the truth. You two don't look at each other like a lover should. You look at him like he's something you hate, and he looks at you like a trophy. No kissing, no hand holding, not even sweet little nicknames."

Sakura knew that was all true, but damn it, did he have to say it like that. "So? We keep ourselves in line. So should other people who go around making out in the halls and having sex in the bathrooms. At least we are showing the right attitude for those around us."

"Is that how you want it, Sakura? Do you really want to act like a zombie with you're boyfriend? You don't act like a person around him, you act like someone who has been told to put on the persona of another girl." The raven looked at her with cold eyes and didn't stop with the comments. "It's pathetic to see a girl like you try to fool everyone like you do. I know who you really are and you are nothing like the people you let yourself hang around."

"Shut up." She brushed at her eyes, shaking her head. "You're wrong, I don't-"

"It's true and you know it. Admit it, Sakura."

"It's not true! I love Kiba!" She pushed him so hard he fell back. "You don't know anything about me! I love him and everyone knows it!"

Sasuke knew she was mad, but he wanted her to know that he knew who she really was. "You aren't his type. You and him don't show that affection at all."

Sakura hit at his chest, not knowing where this pent up rage was coming from. She was practically on top of him, meeting her knuckles into his chest. She let out a growl and found herself kissing him roughly. Sasuke's hands held her face in his hands, kissing her with everything he had. His body rolled onto hers, arms bracing his weight on top of her. He kept his mouth on hers the whole time, tongue roaming over hers. Sakura's energy left her, all of that hate and madness washing away until it was just her calmness and his toughness that stayed.

"That wasn't fair." She murmured against his lips, arms snaking up to wrap around his neck. "How did you know?"

"That you were craving this?" He grinned, kissing her again. "A hunch. Everything I said, I meant."

Sakura moved her head away, tilting it up to look at Sasuke's cold eyes. "My parents wanted us to be together. They said it was a good choice. If they knew I wasn't happy with him, they wouldn't be happy."

"Sometimes it's not them who have to be happy." He glanced at the watch on his wrist. "I have to get you home, before people start asking."

"What will I tell everyone at school when they ask where I was?"

"You tell them you were at home sick, then you tell you're parents you had a great day at school." Sasuke pulled away. This wasn't going to be something he was willing to let go. He wanted her, and he was going to make her know that.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shut the hell up, Uzumaki." Sasuke growled, deleting any e-mails he didn't care to keep. He had not bothered lying to Naruto about why he wasn't in school, there would have been no point. Naruto seemed to always know exactly what he was up to.

"I am only telling you the truth. You're dad is going to personally kill you when he finds out you took that girl around while you were supposed to be in school." His eyes were glued to the TV screen that hung on Sasuke's wall, a wireless controller in hand. He was also hanging off the bed, upside down. The kid just got weirder and weirder.

"He wont find out. Now, listen, no one at school can find out about this either, so unless you want a bald head, you wont say anything."

"Don't threaten me, Uchiha, you know I don't like it." The two boys had been going like this for the four hours since school ended. Like usual, the kid had announced he was staying for dinner and then refused to leave after that. Always a favorite in the Uchiha house. Not like his parents cared.

Sasuke smiled slightly, thinking of Sakura. Their day had been nice. Something he had not tried to go for, but it was something he definitely liked. Sakura was the kind of girl you just wanted to melt yourself to, keeping her for yourself. That wasn't going to happen.

She was with Kiba, that was the way things were. Their parents didn't want them anywhere near each other. So double loss for them. He was having to live with the fact they weren't going to be anything more than a couple of wanting kids. "Naruto, I think it's time to hit the sack. I'm tired." Sasuke shut off his computer, glancing at the blond.

"Already? I was just getting in my comfort zone of flesh eating zombies!" He motioned to the video game. "You can't cut me off now, man."

"I can and I am. My mom fixed up the spare bedroom for you, so take the game in there." He watched his friends eyes light up all over again.

When Naruto was gone, Sasuke changed into a pair of sweat pants and slipped into bed. He felt so alone compared to any other night he had slept in here. For some reason the feeling buried deep.

Time to do something he felt necessary. He reached over and palmed his phone, dialing a number.

He waited for the ringtone to go straight to voicemail, which he was sure was going to happen. It seemed like something that would happen to him anyways.

He decided maybe calling this late was going to be a bad idea. It was nearly ten p.m. now anyways. Dear God, he was an idiot. What if he-

"Hello?" The feminine voice asked in a tired voice. He woke her up. "Hello? Listen, if this is a prank call, it's not funny."

"No," his voice sounded scratchy and not his own, "No, it's not a prank call. I, uh… Yeah, it's not a prank."

"Sasuke? I didn't think you would be the one calling me. What's going on?" Sakura made him never want to hang up, especially if she wasn't bitching him out for calling so late.

"Nothings wrong. I just thought I would call. I can hang up and let you get back to sleep if you want."

"No, it's fine. I wasn't even sleeping really. Just doing some late night studying." He heard her shuffle some papers and then what sounded like her getting comfortable in bed. "What did you call for?"

"To tell you the truth? Just to talk. I was thinking about what we did earlier today and next thing I know, I'm calling you." He sat up in the dark confinement of his room, clutching the phone tightly in his hand. "I hope you don't hate me for it."

"_I_ was the one who kissed _you_, Uchiha. You should have cursed me for it right then and there." Still, she laughed. "I really am grateful for the day we had. I haven't ever had that much fun."

"We could do it again, you know. Just go somewhere and let loose on our youthfulness."

"Sasuke…" She let out a sigh, her breath making him frown. She was going to let him off easy. Or try to anyways. "I can't do that anymore. It's like cheating on Kiba. I can't do that."

"It's not cheating." He protested. "Not if we don't do anything."

"That's the problem. I will _want_ to do more than just have a nice day out in the sun. We would end up kissing like we did today."

"Come on, that was only because-"

"I can't keep doing this. I wont go against our families wishes just to have a day of fun. Think of our priorities." She pause and then said, "You understand, right?"

"Yeah, I understand. You decide to go against the rules for a day of fun that I can give you, and then when I think it might be something more than just a one time joy ride, you decide you're too good for that."

"That's not it! That is not what I was thinking at all!" Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to get a handle on himself. He was used for someone else's convenience, again.

"I have to go. I hope you have a great life, Sakura."

"Sasuke, I mean it, today was everything I wanted. It was fantastic, and-"

"Yeah, fantastic." He bit out with a sour bitterness. "_Fan-fucking-tastic_."

He hung up and threw the phone on his floor. He should have known she wasn't going to want the same thing he wanted. He was the reject, she was the good girl with all the friends. He hated himself all the more.

But this was to be expected, right?

XXXXXX

Sakura couldn't bring herself to go up to him. Things last night on the phone had ended bad. Very bad. But she couldn't bring herself to actually go up and tell him she was sorry. He wouldn't even look her way. Sakura starred at the back of his head with a longing that she had never felt.

Kiba had told her they were going to his house after school, and so she wouldn't be able to go talk to Sasuke. Not unless she wanted to watch him glare and walk away again.

She wanted to get him alone and talk to him before it was too late and he forever hated her. Sasuke turned around in his seat, locking eyes with her before turning away. His blond friend laughed at something he said and jabbed the raven with his elbow. Ino sighed slightly and glanced at the clock. "I can't hang out with you at lunch today. I have to study in the library."

"Not a big deal… Kiba and I can just hang out together." Sakura shrugged and gathered her books as he bell rang.

"I'll see you after lunch." Ino giggled and ran out the class room before Sakura could say another thing. She wondered what Ino had to study that was so important. When did Ino ever study anyways? Kiba was waiting right outside the door for her with a big smile. His jacket made him blend in to the wall. "I was wondering if you were ever going to come out."

"It's just going to be us for lunch. Ino has studying to do." Sakura linked her fingers through his, smiling politely up at him. She really did love Kiba, so why in they hell was she having so much trouble staying with him? She wanted to go to Sasuke and have another day like they had the previous day. But that was not possible. Sasuke was nothing but a road block to her. That was all.

He was the misfit of society; the school too. She had a reputation to uphold.

Still, it was something she had to think about.

Her mind worked fast and without much effect. It was like watching TV too much.

Kiba's arm tightened around her waist as they made their way through the lunch room and to the counter. Today was mashed potato's-extra runny-and undercooked chicken. The milk looked about a week out of date with all the dust that was collecting. The only thing worth getting was the whole red apples that sat in a basket. Sakura took two. One for her and one for Ino. That girl never ate enough anyways. "You look so out of it today."

"No, just tired." She lied at Kiba's expression. "We could just… ditch? You know, go home and rest up."

Kiba's face paled at what she had said. "We can't. That would not be good. At all."

"It was simply a thought. That's all." A thought she wished he would carry out. Sasuke had…

"Get you're head straight." Kiba chuckled, bumping her with his hip. "What has gotten into that pretty little head of yours?"

_Everything that shouldn't._

"I told you, it's just one of those spontaneous thoughts." Her head shook, eyes shifting through the crowed. Sasuke wasn't there. His and Naruto's table was empty and abandoned. The only thing that showed proof someone was still around for it was the empty tray sitting on the middle bracket. Four juice boxes and a instant cup of noodles. Naruto had been there, not Sasuke. Then where was that Uchiha?

"I love you." Kiba kissed her cheek and let that smile fill his face. How many times had he said that to her since they were together? Wonder if he meant it. Her father was practically in love with the guy.

Sakura pecked his cheek like she had a million times. "Let's eat."

They sat together at the table they always sat at, Kiba eating at the gross food with shudders. He hated the food too. Sakura just ate the apple before enough was enough. She just could not handle sitting with Kiba right now.

She said her departing words before getting up and heading for the library. Ino wasn't there. The place was locked instead.

Sakura frowned at the apple in her hand, wondering what would make the blond lie to her about such a weird thing. If she didn't want lunch, she could have just said so. But to say she was going to be studying? Just plain weird.

The murmurs from down the hall made her look around, her frown deepening into a crater. Someone was around, and it was not the janitor. She stepped silently down the hall until she came to the locker hall for her class. The noise was definitely getting louder with each step. Around the corner she couldn't help but fall apart.

Sasuke.

Ino.

Together.

As in they were standing so close it was like they were connected, their mouths working together. She was saying something and he laughed before burying his head in the crook of her necks soft flesh. Ino was laughing now, flirting like no other. It was something she had never thought she would see. And for some reason, it seamed so…wrong. She dropped the apple and ran the other way.

As far away from them as she could.


End file.
